Sacrifice
by alice jonas
Summary: Chloe understood what it meant to sacrifice for the greater good. It didn't meant that it made it okay or that it wouldn't hurt. Now Chloe has sacrifice the things she loves the most for the life chose to live.


She knew what it was like to give up what she wants. She knew the meaning of sacrifice. She was the girl who gave up the boy she loved so he could go and be with the girl he loved. She was the girl who died for her cousin, and for her best friend's enemy. She was the girl who ran away with a monster so her best friend wouldn't have to live with the guilt of condemn a man to a life of prison. She was the girl who had sacrificed her happiness over and over again to protect her best friend. She was the girl who had sacrificed herself so that her boyfriend may go free. Chloe knew the meaning of sacrifice. She just never thought that she would have to sacrifice her baby life for the life she chose.

After being married for three years, Chloe and Oliver had decided that they were ready to bring a child into the world. Yes, their life may have been chaotic with work and the double life but they were sure they could handle being parents. As soon as they decided that they were going to start trying, she had given up coffee. Having only gotten day by day with the help of coffee, this was a difficult thing for Chloe to do but she was willing to do it for her baby sake. Even before her child was even conceived she already loved it.

Chloe, a woman who hated shopping, had taken her credit card and had gone crazy baby shopping as soon as she found out that she was pregnant. She had the nursery done a beautiful light green. Although never really knowing her mother, Chloe knew she wanted to protect her child just the way her mother protected her. She and Oliver were going to have the family they never had growing up. She wanted to give him that. It was just too bad things did not go the way she had hoped for them to.

Chloe had been four months pregnant. It was the middle of the day and she had gone to a little grocery store to buy some pickles that she had been craving. She was barely starting to show and the morning sickness came and went. She was walking back to Watch Tower when she was grabbed. When she woke up she was tied up to chair. It was Amanda Waller. They had wanted information on the new members of the JLA. They wanted to hurt Oliver. They wanted to hurt the team. They wanted to break her. Sometime during the two days that she was capture she had a miscarriage. By the time the team had found her, she had lost a ton of blood. It was too late to save the baby.

When Oliver had told her the news Chloe was so distraught that Emil had to sedate her. She slept for a week. The whole time she dreamt about the baby she was suppose to have. She dreamt about the life the child would have lived. Something the child was a boy. He would have looked just like Oliver. He would have Oliver's boyish grin that would win any girl heart. He would have grown to be a strong man just like Oliver. He would have changed the world; Chloe was sure of it. Sometime the child was a girl. She would had been daddy's little girl. She would have Oliver wrapped around her little pinkie finger. She would had stood tall and show the world what it meant to be a Queen. She would have changed the world, Chloe was sure of it.

Chloe allowed herself a month to mourn the life that the world was never going to know. She used the time to heal from her physical wounds. She took time off from being Watchtower. She did not know what she did with her time in that month. Everything had been a blur.

Chloe returned back as Watchtower after the first month. Everything seemed to have been going back to normal or as normal as could be for them. Then five month later, Chloe broke just like Waller wanted her to. She should have held her child in her arms. She should have been celebrating her child birth. She should have gone into labor and cursed at Oliver. She should have been screaming her head off from the pain of child birth. She should have been crying tears of happiness but she was crying tears of sorrow.

Chloe could not handle it anymore. She could no longer be Watchtower. She could not continue sacrificing so much of her wants and need. She wanted to be happy. She wanted a family. But she knew she couldn't ask Oliver to leave with her. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't do it. Despite knowing that he would have gone with her, she could not ask him to leave that part of him behind. Giving up Oliver was the last sacrificed she was going to give the world. So she signed the divorce paper on the night stand next to the bed they shared. She left taking nothing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm thinking about writing more but i'm not sure. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
